Not So FAB
by Laid-Back Brit
Summary: After another successful mission, International Rescue start to return to base - when news of something that awaits them leads to things not going quite as smoothly as they usually do for the Thunderbirds...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Thunderbirds.**

* * *

International Rescue had just completed another successful mission of saving civilians' lives. Thunderbirds 1 and 2 were now flying through the sky over England, heading back to Tracy Island.

"We did it, Father," Scott said to Jeff through his communicator. "We managed to rescue all those people!"

"We're now heading back to base," Virgil added. "ETA, eight minutes."

"Good work, boys." Jeff said, smiling like the proud father he was as he sat behind his desk. "Grandma has an apple pie waiting for you two here at home."

 _Apple pie?!_

Scott's eyes instantly widened over what he had heard. There was nothing the eldest Tracy brother loved more than treating himself to his grandmother's home-baked treats. There was no way he had to fly for eight minutes before getting home. He had to get back to base before all of that lovely pie was eaten.

"Apple pie?!" Scott repeated, cranking the engines of Thunderbird 1 up into full power. "FAB!"

Thunderbird One shot off through the sky. It rocketed away like the rocket it was at top speed, leaving Thunderbird 2 far behind in a cloud of smoke from its exhausts.

"Scott!" Virgil exclaimed, watching through his windshield in shock as his elder brother raced away and left him. "What's the hurry?!"

"Apple pie, Virg!" Scott's voice was sounding impatient as it came through Thunderbird 2's radio. "I gotta get to that little beauty Grandma made - before it gets scoffed by Alan or Gordon - or even John if he's home from Thunderbird 5!"

"Wait for me, Scott!"

Virgil increased the speed as he gave chase through the sky after his brother. He could just about see him in the distance, but as always, just like whenever they set off on a rescue, Thunderbird 1 was far ahead of Thunderbird 2.

Scott was frowning with determination as he raced Thunderbird 1 towards Tracy Island. To see how fast he was flying, one would have thought the apple pie he was after was in danger and needed International Rescue.

As Virgil tried in vain to keep up with his brother, he managed to see everything that happened that minute.

One moment, Thunderbird 1 was flying fast in a straight line - then suddenly, a cloud of black smoke burst from it's exhaust. A spluttering cough erupted from it's engine, then the sleek, powerful blue and silver rocket started to nosedive from the air.

"What's happening?" Scott cried, trying with no success to pull back up before calling in horror into the radio. "Thunderbird 1 to Thunderbird 2! Mayday! I'm going down!"

"Scott!" Virgil yelled, not wasting a second to fly down after his brother's falling rocket. "Hang in there! I'm coming!"

Neither brother knew that their Thunderbirds were being watched plummeting from the sky by an interested onlooker.

"Excellent! My plan to sabotage Thunderbird 1's engines while International Rescue were busy saving those people I put into trouble worked!"

As he lowered his dinosaurs from his eyes filled with an evil glint, a smug smile crossed the ugly face of the Hood.

"Oh, Brains, it's so good of you to join me for a cup of good old English tea!"

"Why, th-th-thank you, Lady P-P-Penelope."

"Will that be all, m'lady?"

Penelope turned away from Brains to gaze at her loyal butler who had just poured the cups of tea they were about to enjoy. "Thank you, Parker," she said. "That will be all."

Parker smiled. This was his chance for a well deserved break. He was looking forward to relaxing on a deck chair in the garden, enjoying the beautiful sunshine with an ice cold drink in his hand while listening to the football on the radio-

 **CRASH!**

 **SMASH!**

Penelope, Parker and Brains yelled and jumped with fright as Thunderbird 1 came crashing through the ceiling, followed closely by Thunderbird 2. The infamous aircraft smashed into Creighton-Ward Hall. Bricks and debris to rain everywhere while everything inside that made the place Penelope's home was completely destroyed.

Brains picked up his glasses from where they had fallen onto the floor, gazing wide eyed through the cracked lenses at the heavily damaged Thunderbirds. "What in t-t-t-tarnation?!"

"Scott?! Virgil?!" Penelope called with worry for the two young pilots who had been flying the Thunderbirds. "Are you alright?"

Sure enough, the two Tracy brothers emerged from the wreck, both looking unhurt after their crash landing.

"For Pete's sake! Look's like we're gonna have to radio Father, Virg, to tell him we'll be late home, Virg! Ask him to not let anyone touch that apple pie 'til we get back!"

Virgil rolled his eyes. He was far more concerned about the damage to his ship than about anyone at base eating the apple pie. He gazed at Thunderbird 2. While his heart was heavy at the sight of Thunderbird 2 in such a terrible state, he wasn't the slightest bit worried that it was beyond repair.

"Brains! You'll be able to fix 'em, won't you?!"

"Why s-sure, V-V-Virgil..." Brains stuttered through gritted teeth, hiding his hands behind his back so no one could see him clenching them into fists. "That won't be a p-p-problem..."

Failing to notice how irate Brains was over having to fix the two machines he had worked hard to invent, Virgil turned towards the owner of the mansion he and his brother had destroyed. "Sorry for wrecking your home, Lady Penelope..."

"Not to worry, Virgil." Penelope sipped from her tea. "Parker, would you kindly clean up this mess?"

With his hope for a nice relaxing break now dashed, Parker glared as he took out a broom, beginning to sweep up the mountains of debris. "Yush, M'lady..."

* * *

 **The end.**


End file.
